marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesseract
The Tesseract (a/k/a Cosmic Cube) is an enchanted object of unparalleled power that was once owned by Odin. Believed to be Asgardian in origin, the cube is based on the Cosmic Cube in the Marvel Comics continuity. It exists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and features predominantly in Captain America: The First Avenger and The Avengers. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger It was guarded by the Asgardians, the jewel of Odin's treasure room of relics, but lost during the last age of worship by men on Earth. It is found centuries later in the 1940's by Johann Schmidt (German SS officer and leader of HYDRA) in a box behind Nidhogg in a sculptured mural of yggdrasil world tree, in a church full of Viking warriors entombed within its walls. Schmidt and scientist Arnim Zola used the power of the Tesseract to create weapons against the Allies and the entire world. Captain America foils Schmidt's plan to launch an aerial attack on the United States, and Schmidt disintegrates into light that shoots into space when he touches the Cube. After Captain America crashes Schmidt's plane, the Cube is recovered by Howard Stark. Iron Man 2 While Tony Stark is flipping through his father's note book, a drawing of a hypercube is briefly seen on one of the pages, possibly alluding to further studies of the cube after recovering it from the Atlantic Ocean. Thor A children's book featuring illustrations of the Norse gods shows Odin holding an object that seems to be the Tesseract. Years after being lost in the ocean, the cube is now in the hands of SHIELD. Nick Fury, believing it to be a powerful energy source, recruits Professor Selvig to study it. The Avengers After falling into the abyss of space, Loki eventually comes into contact with the alien race of the Chitauri and their masters, Thanos and his servant "The Other". Loki promises to retreive the Tesseract from Earth and give it to them in exchange for their army. Around this time, SHIELD is planning to use the Tesseract to create weapons of mass destruction so Earth can defend itself in the event of an attack by enemies from other worlds. This was due to the battle between Thor and Loki, however, according to Thor, their work with the Tesseract was what drew Loki and the Chitauri to it. After Fury has recruited Dr. Selvig to study the Tesseract, he has now been notified that it is "misbehaving". Fury arrives at a Project PEGASUS where the Tesseract opens a portal into space and transports Loki to the SHIELD base. Loki immediately begins slaughtering SHIELD agents and reveals that he plans to use the Tesseract to enslave the human race. The residual energy of the portal causes an explosion, collapsing the entire facility into a huge pit. After escaping, Loki has the now mind-controlled Dr. Selvig work on a device which will allow the Tesseract to open a portal through which the Chitauri will invade Earth. As instructed by Agent Couson, Natasha Romanoff recruits Bruce Banner to trace the Tesseract through its emission of low-level gamma radiation that only he would be able to trace. Coulson visits Tony Stark, leaving material which convinces Stark to join the team. Selvig and Loki later set up the Tesseract-powered device atop Stark Tower and activate the portal which opens the portal over New York City for the Chitauri fleet. Later Natasha Romanoff is told by Dr. Selvig, now free from Loki's mind control, that Loki's scepter can close the portal. The directors of SHIELD override Nick Fury and order a nuclear missle launched on Manhattan, but Iron Man intercepts it and guides it through the portal to destroy the Chitauri base, just as Natasha Romanoff deactivates the portal. Iron man falls through the portal back to Earth just as it closes. Thor takes the Tesseract and Loki back to Asgard. Though his superiors are angry at this turn of events, Nick Fury defends his decision to allow Thor to take the Tesseract, saying that humanity is simply not at a level where we deserve the cube's power. At the same time, it is strongly suggested that Thor and Loki would not have been able to leave Earth unless the Tesseract was used to do so. Powers and Abilities The Cosmic Cube, better known as the Tesseract, is one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe. According to Fury, it holds great power that is almost unlimited; Black Widow tells Bruce Banner it has the power to destroy the entire planet. The behaviour of the cube is inconsistent and random; the Red Skull was incinerated on touching it. The Tesseract can open rifts through space and time. This is how Loki transported himself and later, the Chitauri, to Earth through a portal. Thor and a muzzled Loki use the Tesseract to teleport back to Asgard. It cannot be held by mortal hands. Any mortal who does so will be disintegrated, their remains sent to another world, as evidenced with what happened to Red Skull. According to The Other, their "ally" (Loki) knows its workings as humans never will. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Iron Man 2'' (first appearance) **''Thor'' **''The Avengers'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * It is based on the Cosmic Cube from the Marvel Comics continuity. The origin of the comic book version is largely unknown, while the cube from the Marvel Cinematic Universe is believed to be of Asgardian origin. * A replica of Tesseract is a pre-order bonus for the Phase One - Avengers Assembled Blu-ray. When placed in the SHIELD briefcase, it glows. * A Tesseract, commonly called a hypercube, is a 4-dimensional cube. The Tesseract shows some possibly "4th dimensional" qualities, such as: teleporting objects, seemingly through a fourth dimension; being able to call up massive amounts of cosmic energy, seemingly out of another dimension; Howard Stark draws the Hypercube as a four dimensional cube, as a cube within and connected to a larger cube (see pic. in gallery). Gallery Cube.JPG|Decoy Tesseract. Cosmic cube cap.png|Decoy Tesseract. Power.jpg|The cube in the custody of HYDRA. S.png|The Red Skull tries to wield the power of the Cube. Skull1.png|The cube in the hand of The Red Skull. R.png|The cube begins to activate in the palm of The Red Skull. IM2 Cosmic Cube.jpg|The hypercube as seen in Iron Man 2. Thor after credits cosmic cube.jpg|Fury shows Selvig the cube. Nick Fury Cosmic Cube.jpg|Fury removes the cube. A Cosmic Cube.jpg|The Tesseract 0074.jpg|Steve Rogers reviews S.H.I.E.L.D.'s file on Tesseract. 0075.jpg|S.H.I.E.L.D. Hydra and Tesseract file. Image2xea.jpg|Stark reviewing a holographic data summary of the cosmic cube. AvengersTesseractTransportToAsgard.JPG|Thor using the tesseract to transport Loki to Asgard. imagecc.jpg Imagecca.jpg Imag.jpg Asimage.jpg imageo.jpg Sdaimage.jpg|Howard Stark recovering the cube imageuii.jpg Avengers Tesseract2012.PNG imagedsa.jpg Imagekk.jpg Category:Thor culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Weapons Category:Mystic Artifacts